Have It Your Way
by lovestar29
Summary: Harry misses Draco, and when he returns home, he gives him a very, very good show. -COMPLETE-


**Title:** Have It Your Way

 **Summary:** Harry misses Draco, and when he see's him again, he gives him a very, very, good.

 **Author:** Lovestar29

 **Pairing:** Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy

 **Genre:** fluff, sexual content

 **Status: -** COMPLETE

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Have It Your Way**

Harry laid in bed, waiting for his husband, Draco, to return back home. Harry had just graduated from Hogwarts and he had gotten married with his 25 year old boyfriend, who was now his husband. He sighed heavily, wanting to curl up and sung into Draco's strong arms, their soft skin sliding against one another, Draco's prick snuggled in between his butt cheeks. Oh fuck, Harry let a groan out, and eagerly ran to the living room where he heard the fire flare to life.

Harry jumped onto Draco, wrapping his short legs around Draco's waist, and his arms hanging around his neck, his head tucked underneath his husbands slender neck.

"Missed me much, princess?" Draco chuckled lightly, returning the gesture.

Harry looked up, his big green eyes blinking owlishly, a beautiful blush blooming his cheeks, he nodded and hugged Draco tighter. "Missed you." He murmured, although it was slightly ruffled because his mouth was covered with Draco's shirt.

Draco laughed and then sat down on the couch, Harry straddling his lap, "Mhmmm," Draco moaned as he felt Harry move his arse and wiggle just above Draco's now huge erection.

"Fuck baby, do that again." Another moan escaped Draco's lips and he felt Harry wiggle more.

"Like this?" When Draco opened his eyes again, Harry had a cute, sly grin and he could see the bulge that popped against his loose hanged pj bottoms.

A smirk was then plastered over his face, "Why don't you make your King happy, princess?" Harry let out the most adorable giggles and got up from where he had been sitting.

Harry stripped slowly, reveling in the way Draco's grey eyes followed every cloth that was thrown to the floor, the way he seem to breath louder every time Harry touched a part of his creamy pale skin. Harry brought his tiny, slim fingers around his waist band of his loose pajama pants, and he slowly dropped them down. His slim, cock bouncing proudly over his stomach.  
Draco groaned, his eyes turning a full black, filled with lust as he stared at his younger husbands cock. It was so pretty, with it's pink flush head, and a thick vein popping against the left side, black hairs scattered around the cock. Draco brought a hand to tamp down his own erection, loving the hairless, smooth thighs of Harry's.

"I'll make you feel good Draco." Harry whispered and he swiftly got down on his knees. Draco tried not to breathe, trying to compose himself because fuck, he was going to come.

Draco stared as Harry unzipped his trousers and took out his cock. Harry leaned back and lightly touched Draco's cock, Gods he loved Draco's cock. It was huge, over the average size, and so fucking thick, that it left Harry mouth watering to taste it.

Harry looked back up to Draco and then took him all the way in. Draco hissed and tangled his hands onto Harry's black hair. Harry closed his eyes and hummed, his tongue licking the underside of Draco's cock. He brought one of his small hands onto the base of the cock, wanking what part he couldn't reach.

"Fuck, baby! Let ... me ... face fuck you."

Harry surrendered and let Draco thrust into him hard. The head of the cock touching Harry's throat and making Harry release tears. Draco forced his eyes to open and he had to close them again, the image of Harry with burning red cheeks, silent tears flowing down, and impossibly green eyes, with swollen, red lips, threatening to make Draco come.  
Harry pushed away from Draco's cock, breathing hard and looking at his husband. "Wait, I want to try something." Draco was too overwhelmed to say anything back, and he just smiled as he watched Harry.

" _Accio_ lube and dildos." The three items came and Harry then summoned a blind fold, he looked into Draco's eyes, so innocent looking that it just made him ache more. "I want to be full, King. Will you let me suck your big cock and fuck myself?"

Merlin, Draco was burning with the heat that spread through his body as he heard Harry saying that. "Yes, fuck yourself Harry. Moan like a slut and suck my fucking thick cock, prepare yourself. Now."

Harry moaned at the command in Draco's voice and slicked his fingers with the lube. He turned around, showing off his arse and then probed two fingers inside, scissoring them, careful not to touch his prostate.

"Fucking hell, Harry! Just like that princess, let your King watch you fuck your tight, little hole. "

Going faster, Harry let out mewls as he listened to the sound of Draco wanking off to him. "That's enough, baby."

Harry turned around, facing Draco and then lubed up both of the dildos. He had never done this before, but he had read about it and Harry knew how much Draco loved erotic things. "Watch me, Draco."

Draco's eyes widened as he watched Harry tie the blind fold, then placing the two dildos inside of his hole. Harry groaned out load, trying to adjust the two huge dildos that were currently inside of him. He scooted closer to Draco and with a wandless spelled, he made the dildos thrust in and out of him.

Harry took Draco back into his mouth and Draco had to calm himself down as he watched Harry rocking backwards against the two dildos that were fucking him. He pulled Harry's messy hair, that talenting tongue doing amazing things to Draco.

Draco conjured a mirrored and he moaned even louder. This was the hottest thing he had ever seen and he was definitely going to take the memory, bottle it up, and watch it as he fucked Harry in bed later. This was too much for Draco and Harry, and the both came at the same time; Harry swallowing the white come of Draco's, while Draco watched fascinated as Harry's hole clenched around the dildos that thrusted inside.

Harry slumped against Draco, vanishing the toys and then letting Draco pick him up from the floor and tying off the blindfold. "I love you so much, Harry."

Harry smiled, "Me too Draco, me too."

Snuggling closer, Harry and Draco cuddled and waited for their energy to come back for round two.

 **END**


End file.
